


Conversation

by thebestpersoninthegalaxy



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebestpersoninthegalaxy/pseuds/thebestpersoninthegalaxy
Summary: Rocket sits alone staring out into space because he can't sleep, Quill sits next to him and they decide to have a conversation.
Relationships: Peter Quill/Rocket Raccoon
Kudos: 50





	Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this pretty quickly so don't whine if it ain't good. Just somethin short and sweet.

Rocket sat there looking out into the vast expanse of space, it was hard to try and pin point the emotion that he was feeling in that moment, maybe emptiness? He didn’t know, so he just took a long swig of his whiskey bottle, endlessly thinking. After a while of staring out at a certain cluster of stars he felt some movement next to him, he didn’t bother looking as he knew it was Quill, he was the only other one who didn’t really sleep that well. Rocket couldn’t be bothered to tell him to go away, even if he could he didn’t think he would tell that idiot to leave. It had been around ten minutes and the silence was broken, Rocket decided to ask the question. “Can’t sleep?” The obvious reply came quickly after that. “Yeah, whatta bout you?” He just hummed. “So, is this what you do, you just sit here and stare out the window?” 

“Yeah, pretty much” He replied.

“Do ya ever get lonely?”

“Sometimes I guess, I don’t know? I am normally the only one awake.”

“Well if you ever do, just come and find me, it’s nice hangin out with you.”

The both of them sat there in silence for what felt hours until Rocket decided to continue on with the conversation. “Ya know, we’ve been through a lot.”

“I guess we have, all those missions, all the times we could have died, the times I actually did. But you have been there for me throughout all of it. Saved my ass too many times to count.”

“Well I’m not gonna just sit and watch you die, I had to do something and I wanted to prove how much better I was than you at livin.”

“Thank you for that, I guess. You know, I find it amazin that you have done that for me or even that I got to work with you, or even that we are friends.”

“It’s not like I’m gonna talk to other people about mushy stuff like this, not even Gamora or Drax so you should count yourself lucky.”

“I do.” 

After another round of silence, the talking continued. “What were your thoughts on me when you first met me?” Quill asked.

“Um, well ya seemed alright I guess… ya didn’t really make fun of me which I appreciated, I mean ya did a bit but I know you didn’t really mean it. But I liked you from the start, you’re cool, well cooler than the other people in that prison anyway. What about me then?”

“Meeting you was a very intrestin experience, I mean you did electrocute me and tried to turn me in for the units but after that you seemed pretty cool, especially with that gun.”

Upon hearing a mention of his weapon, a large smirk took over Rocket’s face. The both of them again sat in silence just enjoying each overs company until Quill stood up.

“Well I should probably go and try and get to sleep, I’ll see ya in the mornin buddy and like I said, just find me if ya get lonely.” He then proceeded to ruffle the top of Rocket’s head which was subsequently followed with an accidental small smile from Rocket. He then sat back as Quill left the room, he though about his life and how it had turned out, he decided that it was all right, he had enjoyed that conversation.


End file.
